A Thousand Years
by Sonic Key
Summary: This is different from the story "Genesis of the Daleks" in almost every way. You still have the Doctor, Davros, Daleks, Kaleds, and Thals, but the Doctor plays a smaller part and you see the story from multiple points of view, rather than just the Doctor's. It starts out pre-Time War, and pre-1000 year Kaled/Thal war. So Davros is young, but still Davros. Sorry; bad at summaries!


**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. after seeing many other successful fan-fictions, I decided to give it a go! Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear some feedback from you(: **

**This story starts out on pre-Time War Skaro, and before the Kaled/Thal war. I made a different version of events, where the Doctor never visits, and a few other things will be different as well. So no need to tell me, "That's not how Genesis went!" Yes, I know ;) For those of you who haven't seen 'Genesis of the Daleks'; I highly recommend it to you, it's a great story! You can watch it on Dailymotion, just search 'GoTD'. **

**Anyway though, back to my fan-fiction. So, as I said, this will start before the war(Time and Kaled) but will lead up into it. I got this idea just recently, so don't know where I'm going yet, just sort of writing as I go along. Hope you enjoy!**

**(There will be a regular update schedule hopefully, unless homework or other issues prevent it)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the BBC and friends, I make no claim on any Doctor Who related material.**

Prologue

"_The planet was a sterile monument to mechanization. One city dominated the skyline; its cold spires reaching into the dark sky. Inside the city, stainless steal corridors, empty of life, stretched for miles. Other than the city, the planet was a blasted wasteland, the results of thousands of years of war between its two dominant species. One a lush, earth like world, now, other than the city, it harboured terrors that would blast the mind of any normal sentient being. The race that had won the war now ran its vast galactic empire from the planet, called Skaro. Greedy for conquest, the rulers, mutated beyond recognition, exiled to travel machines, were called Daleks. They were one of the deadliest races known to exist. Brilliant beyond comprehension, they were also avaricious and evil. They existed for one thing: conquest."_

_-Doctor Who: The Alliance by Rob Morganbesser(another fan-fiction, I liked this part of the prologue and found it fitting. If this isn't alright with the creator, they can PM me and I will redo this part of my prologue.)_

_From this dead, rocky world, these Daleks had sought to conquer and enslave the galaxy and beyond-believing themselves to be superior and all other beings were regarded as inferior. They only proved fit to be exterminated, or enslaved, _then _exterminated. Many times, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey had defeated them. Oh yes, time and time again he defeated them, much to their increased annoyance, and his pleasure. Though, as much as he and his fellow Time Lords try, they could never quite wipe out the Daleks completely. Even The Last Great Time War didn't stop them forever, the Doctor made the ultimate sacrifice: He committed genocide on his own species, his planet, the Daleks(supposedly) and the whole universe convulsed as a result. However, that didn't stop them for long. A Lone Dalek survived and fell to earth, only to be found by humans and tortured. The Dalek Emperor survvied, and sought to turn humans into Daleks. The Cult of Skaro had escaped in a Void Ship to later return to the known universe, when they attempted conquest again. This same group of Daleks then escaped to 1930's Manhattan, to try convert humans into Daleks. But alas, Dalek Sec, their leader, became to radical in his changes and was killed. The remaining three planned to conquer the world once again, but two were killed, and yet one, Dalek Caan, escaped once again. His journey would take him all the way back to the Time War, in rescuing Davros in order to create a new Dalek Empire. This succeeded, but, such a trip demanded Dalek Caan's sanity in return. Little did the other Daleks and Davros know, Caan wasn't as insane as he looked. Oh, he was planning, plotting, and even deceived the Doctor and The Children of Time. Needless to say, the Daleks were once again defeated. But, as always, they found a way to survive, many, many times again. _

_But, those are all stories for another time. The story I am about to tell you now dates back to the very beginning of these Daleks, before the Doctor, before the Time War, before they were even created by Davros. This, my friends, takes us back to Skaro. The planet where it all began.._

Chapter 1~On the Brink of War

A Thal child raced through the corridors of the Thal Dome, their new home now that the planet outside was rendered uninhabitable, due to the recent number of nuclear bombs released by the Kaleds, their sworn enemies.

Kada, only a boy of 12, didn't really know anything more than that. He didn't really have an opinion of any of "that stuff" either, as he liked to put it. Politics and "that stuff" bored him, so he preferred to be elsewhere when his parents or older friends were discussing it.

His parents, older friends, and other adults he met told him to hate the Kaleds; they were evil and had driven them to live in this Dome world. Kada hated the Kaleds, but it wasn't for anything more than the fact he couldn't play outside any longer.

It was only a year ago that the surface of Skaro had become unlivable, because of the nuclear strike the Kaleds had fired at the Thals in an effort to wipe them out.

Even though the Thals had retaliated with their own strike, ultimately taking part of the blame for the state of their planet, nobody discussed _that_.

It was all, Kaleds this, Kaleds that, Kaleds are dumb and stupid too..and so on.

Kada had learned to leave when these kind of conversations arose. He loved to race though the empty corridors; most people were in bed by this hour. But Kada wasn't tired, and his parents were discussing politics. It was this that made him end up racing down the corridors of the deserted dome, trying to entertain himself.

Kada longed to be outdoors, he never really understood why he shouldn't, his parents only told him "it wasn't safe". Which did nothing to satisfy his curiosity. Being the young, mischievous child that he was, Kada went exploring. His parents never told him _why_ he couldn't go outside, so why not?

He made his way through the winding corridors, having long since memorized their paths.

He soon came upon a door, it led to the outside, but was awfully heavy. Nevertheless, not to be deterred, Kada began firmly shoving his weight against the door, struggling to budge it.

Suddenly, the door opened freely from the outside, and Kada stumbled, falling sideways.

"Sorry!" A man's voice said, catching him and standing Kada up again.

He looked up at the tall stranger, marvelling at his strange appearance. He had a very long scarf, a brown fedora, and was holding out a small paper bag.

"So sorry, my bad! Would you like a jelly baby?" Uncertainly, Kada took one, still staring at the strange man.

"How did you get outside?" He finally asked.

"Isn't the air poisoned? That's what my parents told me.."

The man gave him a wink and said,

"Ah, just a little transport of mine. This _is_ Skaro, correct?" Kada nodded again as the man breezed on.

"Now, may I come in?" He stepped aside as the man entered the Thal Dome, pointing some sort of device the door that made it swing shut and lock.

When the man caught him staring, he just winked again and grinned.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" Kada smiled at the Doctor for the first time, still confused.

"I'm Kada."

"Nice to meet you Kada..now tell me, if the outdoors is forbidden, why were you trying to exit this Dome of yours, hmm?" Kada shifted uncomfortably, before deciding to trust this Doctor. He seemed alright, after all.

"I was curious." The Doctor laughed as Kada asked,

"What?" In a rather defensive manner."

"Nothing, Kada, nothing! Just reminds me of something I would do! So. What does the word 'Dalek' mean to you?"

Kada gave him a confused look. Dalek? What was he talking about?

"Um..I don't know? Is it supposed to? Bit of an odd name, Darlek, are they are friend of yours?"

The stranger known as the Doctor sucked in his breath.

"Dalek, Kada, Dalek, not Darlek. And no, definitely not a friend. You don't know anything about them? Evil? Ruthless? Without mercy? War machines? Nothing?"

Kada shook his head, more confused than ever.

"Sorry! Would you like to talk to my dad? He might know." The Doctor grinned at him again.

"That sounds splendid, lead the way!"

As the Doctor followed Kada through the Dome, he asked him another question.

"What year is it Kada?"

"6132."

"And what's happening right now?"

"Welll..the Kaleds just made a nuclear strike at us, so we struck back, and now the surface of Skaro is ruined. So now a war is about to start; both the Kaleds and the Thals are stocking up on weapons and it could start any day now...or so I'm told, I hate politics!" Another grin, very boyish in quality.

"So do I, so do I! Very boring, a lot of arguing and pointless discussion.." However, Kada saw that behind the Doctor's grin he was worried, about something big.

"Are you okay?"

Before the Doctor could reply, they arrived at Kada's home.

"Wait here." He told the Doctor. "I'll go tell my parents quick." The Doctor nodded, as Kada disappeared inside.

Inside, he was troubled. He didn't know Skaro's history very well, so knowing the year didn't help. If he could judge by Kada's response, the Daleks hadn't been invented yet, or the Thal's hadn't gotten wind of it yet. How far had he piloted the TARDIS off course this time?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door in front of him.

A rather serious looking man stood there, with Kada peeking out behind him.

Smiling, the Doctor offered his bag of jelly babies.

"How do you do? Would you like a jelly baby?"

Giving the candy a doubtful glance, he ignored the bag and responded crisply,

"Fine, thank you. May I ask your business here?" The Doctor frowned. Kada's father seemed the formal, indifferent type that had no imagination. Not to worry though! He'd bring him round.

"Well, as I was discussing with your son, there-"

"He isn't allowed to talk to strangers."

Smiling again, the Doctor wasn't put off.

"Well then, I'm the Doctor, that's Kada, and you might be..?"

"Alkon." The man stated again in a crisp manner.

"Well then Alkon, now that we know each other, we're hardly strangers anymore! Might I come in?"

Alkon once again looked doubtful, but stepped aside to allow the Doctor in.

"Splendid, splendid!" The Doctor said, looking around their home.

Suddenly serious, he turned to Alkon and asked,

"Now, Alkon, I asked your son Kada a question he didn't seem to know the answer too. He suggested I ask you, and here we are! So, tell me, what does 'Dalek' mean to _you_?"

Alkon raised his eyebrows at the name.

"Pardon?"

"Dalek, Alkon, Dalek!" The Doctor stated impatiently, watching him with wide eyes, like he was a particularly interesting specimen in an experiment.

This made Alkon somewhat uncomfortable, but he answered nonetheless,

"Nothing, Doctor, absolutely nothing! Now, may I show you to the door?" Alkon felt the man studying him closely before standing up and saying,

"Wonderful meeting you all then, and thank you for letting me as questions! Good day to you," Shaking Alkon's hand, giving his third wink to Kada, he steps out the door. Kada starts after him, but his father puts a hang on his shoulder.

"Leave him, Kada, it's time you went to sleep." Kada turns away, disappointed, wanting to talk to the Doctor again.

He had given the feeling he knew more than he was telling, but not in a bad way. More like he shouldn't say more. The Doctor also seemed worried, about some sort of "Dalek". What on Skaro was that?

Then, very faint, he heard a vwroping sound, almost sounding like it was from outside, growing fainter by the second.

Kada remembered what the Doctor had said about "transport", and wondered if he would ever see the Doctor again.

**Author's Note: What do you think of the first chapter? I may edit here and there depending on reviews, so please, tell me what you really think(:**

**Cheers!**


End file.
